The Mistake
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Done in fun...and poking gentle fun at many of the stories out there, including some of mine...so don't hurt me.


The Mistake.

A salute to all the Kigo, Kibon, Kimmon, etc, etc, fiction out there…and done completely in fun. Really. don't hurt me. Also, for some who are interested in a minor challenge. There's a paragraph adopted from another story, by a real author whe wrote in the 1920's... an official "You don't get nothing" prize to whoever can find the paragraph, and name the author...TWO prizes to anyone who can figure out what story the paragraph is adopted from :)

* * *

Drakken was once again hard at work in his lab. This time, he would win. The Diablo's hadn't worked, but they'd shown if Kim and…whatever his name was could be separated, they would _win._ He laughed manically, paused, and looked around. Nobody was paying any attention to his maniacal laugh. Well. They would pay eventually. 

Shego was flipping through channels, her hair cut in an attractive page boy. It had been the only thing to do after Kim had kicked her into the electrical current running through the tower. She growled. She'd _get_ Kim for that… well even if it was true that her hair was a lot more manageable now… But she'd get her…. Shego got an evil look on her face. She'd kidnap her mother, and then Kim would have to do what she said! Rob banks, kidnap presidents… clean up after Commodore Puddles! She looked around and silently left. Drakken wouldn't notice her.

"Soon, Shego, Kim will be helpless before me! I have analyzed her weakness, It is her sidekick." Drakken continued ranting, not noticing that she'd left. "When I shoot her with this, she shall become a lesbian, irresistibly attracted to the females around her. It will break his spirit, and he'll leave! Then I'll win!"

"Shego… Shego?" Drakken snorted. She'd miss his greatest triumph. "She'd better be back for Kareoke." He said, before turning back to his work.

* * *

Shego snuck into the room at the Possible's. Drakken was probably still ranting, and there she was. Dr. Possible, the lady, wearing her robe, evidently getting ready to go to bed, after a long night shift…or getting up _very_ late. 

"Sleeping in?" Shego purred, "What would Kimmie say?" The red head looked up at her, a cup of coffee falling from her hands.

"Shego!" She gasped, then continued, "I had an all night procedure…oh, I do like what you've done with your hair."

"Well it is a little more-wait a minute! Your daughter did this, and I'm going to kidnap you and have my vengeance!"

* * *

Drakken prepared for the last connection…. Carefully, carefully… 

So carefully, in fact, that he didn't notice the cup of coco moo, which he knocked into the innards of the Lesboray… which promptly overloaded, sparked…and died..

But not before projecting a _field_ instead of a ray. Moments later, all the power in the lair went down as it was pulled into the generator.

"Oh snap."

* * *

Shego prepared to leap…and then their eyes locked and Shego suddenly realized that the ravishing red head in front of her was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen… And she wanted her. Really, really, wanted her. 

Which evidently was what Dr. Possible thought as _she _leaped for Shego, and they met in mid air, shedding various and sundry items of clothing.

* * *

Mr. Dr. P, was reading his paper when he heard the crash of what sounded like dishes. 

"Dear? Are you okay?" He asked.

The answer wasn't informative… it sounded like "YesohgodohgodohgodohGOD!" and in fact it sounded like a duet. He opened the door, blinked.

Blinked again.

"I didn't know you two had been formally introduced." He commented, then ducked as a Shego fired coffee cup nearly beaned him on the forehead. "I'll just let you to finish your, ah, discussion." He said, walking back after closing the door. The front door opened and the twins came in.

"Hi Dad."

"We were sent home."

"Early, because they're cleaning up."

"After our science project…"

"But the devolvo ray was a hit!"

"Even if it did turn Mr. Carstairs into a Neanderthal."

"But he should be okay."

"As soon as they find him."

"Boys!" Mr. Possible held up his hands, "Why don't you go upstairs. Your mother is a bit-" _crash, squeal, giggle _"Busy right now." He paused, "We'll talk about this tonight."

The two fled upstairs happy to escape immediate punishment… so happy they didn't even bother to ask about the sounds from the kitchen. Mr. Possible listened, and gave thanks that the table was strongly built. He pulled out his paper, and started reading again….but there was one comment that had to be made.

"At least it's not with a _boy_."

* * *

Under the Gibbous moon (the sun having decided that things were getting _far_ too silly), the leprous roses in front of Middleton high looked upon a scene of unutterable horror. All the doors and windows of the school burst open and emptied forth a frenzied throng that blackened the parking lot, so that all passerby's fled away in fright. For on the faces of this Throng was born a madness writ of horror unendurable, and on their tongues were words so terrible that no hearer paused for proof. Seniors who's eyes were wild with fear shrieked aloud of the sight within the school, where Cafeteria lady and the librarian had also discovered their love for each other… in the middle of the lunch room. DOOM had come to Middleton High.

* * *

In the cheerleaders dressing room, Tara, Monique and Amelia discovered _their _ love for each other… in private. They also discovered a love for games of nude twister… although Tara tended to win those, being much more flexible.

* * *

And two love birds left Middleton, aboard a small private plane. They had somewhere to be. And they had to be there quickly… 

TBC.


End file.
